Ed Island
by rystorm678
Summary: Just like the game, but with a different story to it. The Eds, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf all win a trip to Banoi. What began as a dream vacation, became a fight... for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic EENE crossover. I originally wrote this story on the Ed Edd n Eddy fanon wikia. It begins the same way as dead island but the story is entirely different. If you want an oc in this leave your own in the review section. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

The day started off as any other in the cul-da-sac the Eds were plotting scams as usual and the kids were doing their things. One day, The Eds, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin seem to have all won a free trip to an island called Banoi, a lush, tropical resort destination off the coast of Papua New Guinea. they all seemed to confused, knowing they had never signed up for any contest of the sort. But not refusing to turn down a free trip to a luxury island they all pack their things and head of to Banoi.

Once there they begin to have the time of their life, such as buying souvenirs, surfing, restaurants, meeting people, and even surfing. After touring the kids find the hotel that was mentioned in the pamphlets. After unpacking and settling in, they hear of a party that is going to go on later that night, so to get their first day on Banoi better they decide to attend the party.

At the party, The kids begin to really enjoy themselves, well... all except Edd who decided to stay in his room instead of going to party. Eddy while down there tries to hit on girls only to either get rejected or slapped. Kevin and Nazz hang out at the bar, chatting with each other. And Rolf surprisingly was dancing on the dance floor to the music. After a while, they call it a night and decide to go to bed and continue with their vacation the next day, But what they did not know was that the next day would be one of survival.

**Sorry if it seemed short i'm still writing the next chapter but I really hope that this story got you interested, please review and like this story. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said I would get it done and well...here it is!'**

_The next day_

The kids of the cul-da-sac laid in their rooms fast asleep in their hotel room. The Ed's shared a room with three beds as did Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz. Suddenly, out in the hall they were awoken by a cry for help "Help..Help..HELP!" Eddy woke up in annoyance "Hey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here!"Edd woke up not angry but concerned, Ed did not however for he slept like a brick all the time. "Oh dear, I should check to see if he's fine." Edd said "Whatever I'm going back to bed." Eddy groaned pulling the covers over his head.

As Edd exited out of the room he was soon joined by Nazz, who peeked her head out from her room. "Did the scream wake you up too Nazz?" She nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, what's going on out here?" Kevin stormed out furiously. "I'm about to pund the heck outta whoever woke me up." Kevin said angrily. Rolf followed looking exhausted. "Can't Rolf have one moment of peace?" He said looking exhausted..

That's when Edd noticed it, one of the hotel rooms was left wide open.

"Look that that door seems to be wide open, that's quite strange." Eddy even more made stormed out yelling "What's a guy gotta do to get some sleep here!"

"Eddy look that door seems to be left ajar."Edd pointed toward the room.

"So. Maybe they left it open all night." Eddy said. Everyone looking at him with raised eyebrows. "That's doubtful Eddy." Nazz spoke up. "lets check it out." Kevin said. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf made their way to the room with concerned looks. Edd turned to Eddy "Eddy go wake up ed." Eddy spoke monotone "Whatever"

Eddy walked over to where Ed was sleeping and immediately slapped him across the head waking him almost instantly. "I'm up coach!" Eddy grabbed Ed's ear " Shut up Ed. Lets go."

Rolf, Nazz, Rolf, And Edd walked cautiously into the room and saw a gruesome sight. There, Lying on the floor of the room was a man and women ripped apart. Edd held back vomit "OH MY LORD!" he screamed. Eddy and Ed walked into the room "What's going on in..." he stopped abruptly after noticing the bodies "Aw sick!" Rolf looked at the bodies closer but couldn't tell what could've happened to them.

"Who could've caused something so horrible." Rolf asked. "It's as if they were attacked." Edd said.

Nazz with a worried look on her face said "so they were murdered or something?" Eddy jumped in fear "Murder! Every man for himself!" Eddy ran to back to his room and Ed soon followed "Who? What? Where? Why?" Ed yelled running with Eddy. Everyone else looked at each other with scared looks on their faces. "We need to pack and leave immediately!"

Everyone ran to their rooms packing all the stuff they had come with in a nervous rush, fearing for their lifes they ran down the halls and found themselves on a balcony. Looking around for a way out, Kevin heard strange noises coming from the floor above. "Guys you hear that?" Everyone stops and listens. They hear what sound like rustling.

Out of the blue, they witness two bodies fall from the floor above. Everyone jumps back in shock, not believing what they had just witnessed. "We need to get out of here!" Nazz yelled, Edd then noticed an emergency stairway and pointed at it.

"The stairs are the safest way!" Edd exclaimed.

The kids ran down the stairs in a panic state hoping that whoever was causing all this would not catch up to them. As they reached the first floor, Eddy peeked around the corner and saw the lobby was empty. He signaled "all clear".

The kids made their way to the front door and ran through the front door, then they were met with a gruesome sight. All them saw people attacking and eating other people.

Kevin screamed "Dudes! check it out!"

Some of the people noticed in them and started either limping or running to them. "Run for your life's!"

They ran towards the beach while people were still chasing after them, "Are they like zombies or just crazies" Nazz asked, Kevin answered nervously "you wanna stop and asked or do you wanna keep running?"

They ran from what seemed like miles on the beach, as they ran they saw the ground littered with dead bodies. Zombies came out of buildings, rose from the ground, you name it. the whole island was infested with the undead.

The kids stop being exhausted, seeing that more and more zombies were following them, soon enough, they realized they were surrounded.

Kevin exclaimed "look a skateboard shack"

Ed and Eddy ran to the doors and open them "Get in, Get in!"

They shut the door behind them, and held it shut as the infected banged on the doors trying to get in. Everyone panicked knowing there was no way out. They walls shuck and all they could hear were the infected banging against the shack desperately trying to get in.

Edd came to the conclusion that they would get in eventually "We need to get rid of those awful...things get in."

Kevin spoke up "I'll go." Nazz joined, so did Eddy, Rolf , and Ed.

Edd immediately stopped them, "Wait! you can't just go out there empty handed, you'll need something to defend yourselves."

The kids ransacked they whole shack looking for something to fight with. Eddy found a bat giving a "how convenient look" Kevin found a paddle in the back and Rolf found a wrench in the back as well. Nazz opened some of the desks in the front and happened to come across a knife. "What weapon are you gonna use Ed?" Eddy asked. Ed bashed the floor with his head nearly breaking the floor. Eddy smiled knowing that's and instant kill for zombies. As soon as everyone got their weapons they met up at the front door.

Eddy and Kevin grabbed the handles of the door, "Everyone ready?" Everyone except Edd nodded "Ok one...two...THREE!"

All but Edd ran out and attacked the undead, Eddy was bashing zombies with his bat left and right. Kevin used the flat side of the paddle to smack the infected with, and Rolf helped out with his wrench that he had found. Nazz Stabbed the zombies as fast as she could trying not to get caught in their grip. Ed was bashing his head on zombies and having a lot of fun, Most of the zombies were without a head due to Ed's head bashing.

Soon after all the fighting, everyone had cleared out the undead. As they all let their guard down, one of the zombies got up right behind Eddy without him knowing, Edd yelled out in fear " Eddy look out!" Kevin took the knife out of Nazz's hand and threw it at the zombie landing right on it's head.

Nazz looked amazed "Nice shot." Kevin turned to Eddy "One time only dork." Eddy gave an annoyed look "Whatever loser."

Edd motioned everyone to get inside "Quick get inside before more come."

Everyone ran back inside and barred the door shut to keep more from getting in.

**Hope you all liked the story so far. I for sure will be making more. But here's where it gets fun. Leave in the review section an oc for later in the story. I need the personality and appearance. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Man breathing heavily into mic* Things have gone from bad to worse. We've had trouble holding in the past, but now he's broken free and is on a rampage. we can't hold on for... wait... WAIT NO... *someone else takes the mic* What's up everybody rystorm is back! that's right! now that i'm back I plan on doing a lot of writing.**

_Last time on Ed Island: Our 6 characters awoke not only to an abandon hotel, and encountered a few zombies. After surviving an attack in surf board shack, our friends need to find a way to escape from the island._

Edd paced through the shack acting like a nervous wreck "Calm down Edward, think ocean waves, calmness... oh who am I kidding, this is a nightmare!" He screamed.

"Shut up dork, you want more to come find us or something?" Kevin said in a very annoyed tone.

Edd went from anxiety to anger "Well excuse me for being frightened due to the matter there are cannibalistic monsters trying to eat us and we barely just escaped with out lives!" Edd yelled even louder.

Eddy became real frustrated at this point "Shut up! your both getting on my nerves." He said.

Everyone calmed down and continued to sit around in silence, continuing to deal with what's going on.

"Do you think were the only people alive on the island?" Nazz asked.

Kevin looked down "I don't know." he then looked up at everyone " But all I know is that we can't stay here forever."

"Kevin is right, this puny little stick house cannot hold for long, like mama's wooden leg." Rolf said in agreeing with Kevin.

Edd came to a conclusion "We need to find something that is real fortified, but where could we find something like that though?" Edd asked.

"Close to mailbox double d." Ed Commented.

"Kevin, Eddy why don't you go looking for a place where we can hide for now." Nazz suggested.

Eddy's jaw dropped in shock at the suggestion, as did Kevin's "Now way, I'm not going anywhere with shovel chin here, take someone else." Eddy said.

"But Eddy, you and Kevin were the only one's who handled yourselves well out." Edd said "And quite frankly we are all to tired and worn out to assist you, so you'll both have to take this task." He continued.

"But he's an idiot" Eddy and Kevin said simultaneously giving each other angry glares "No I'm not!" They both said again "Yes you are!" They said again "Shut up!" They yelled at each other.

Nazz stood up in anger "Enough!" She yelled, causing everyone to look wide eyed at her. "If you two can't get along then we have no hope of surviving. So just drop your hatred for each other and just start working for right now." she said. Eddy and Kevin gave each other one more mean glare before backing down.

Edd walked up to them and handed Eddy his bat and Kevin his paddle "Remember you'll need something to protect yourselves." He said. Eddy and Kevin grabbed their weapons and proceeded out the door. "Stay safe" Edd said quickly before slamming the shack door quickly.

Eddy and Kevin began to walk down the beach cautiously.

_10 minutes later_

Kevin and Eddy walked to a legless zombie trying to reach for them. Eddy raised his bat a bashed the zombies head. "That's the fourth one we've seen already." Eddy said.

"I'm pretty sure I killed more than you loser." Kevin said trying to antagonize Eddy.

"Trust me I'm pretty sure I could kill more zombies than you if I.." Eddy was interrupted when Kevin suddenly stopped in his track "Hey I'm talking to you." Eddy said waving his hand in his face.

Kevin slapped his hand away "shut up. do your hear that?" Kevin said.

They listened closely until they heard a loud scream from a distance, Eddy began to shake in fear as they saw a zombie run towards them. It lunged at Eddy causing him to scream. It knocked Eddy down to the ground trying bite him "Get if off! Get it off me!" He yelled. Kevin came and pushed the zombie off Eddy, it quickly got up and tried to immediately bite Kevin. Kevin held him off long enough for Eddy to come in and hit the zombie over the head causing it to fall to the ground. The body began to twitch, and Eddy and Kevin began to bash the zombie for a few seconds. Soon the zombie stopped moving and was lying on the floor dead. "That was not a normal zombie!" Eddy yelled still shaken from what happened.

"I know that already." Kevin said in a frustrated and exhausted tone.

They heard more scream, but coming from above this time. "what!? There's more!?" Eddy said frightened by the noise.

Kevin saw a big building on top of hill with a lifeguard symbol on the building "It's coming from up there." Kevin said.

Eddy and Kevin ran up the wooden stairs on the side the mountain, running up as fast as they could. they came to a gated door and saw two men fighting two zombies and one really buffed big one. Eddy and Kevin ran in as fast as they could hitting the big buffed zomvie as much as they could doing little to no effects.

The big zombie hit Eddy with such strong force causing Eddy to go flying towards wall causing him to hit hard "Ah, my aching back." He said. One of the men came and helped up Eddy, to which he grabbed the knife to the mans pocket and threw it towards the zombies head, hitting it dead center.

"Wow, this kid's got one hell of a throwing arm." the man said in a Texas accent.

That's when more zombies started coming out the building "We talk more we take these zombies out!" The other man yelled running after the zombies with his paddle.

Kevin ran with him on the lower floor while Eddy ran to the upper floor with the other. the two began to beat up on the zombies. "So what's your name anyway?" Eddy asked still bashing zombies with his bat.

"The name Logan Carter" He said shoving a zombie away and then hit it with a hammer "All pro quarterback."

"I'm Eddy." Eddy replied

Meanwhile, Kevin and the other man fought more zombies down below in the dark rooms. "You know you can really handle yourself" Kevin said fighting off zombies.

"It is how it is." The man said punching more zombies. "The names Sam. Sam B." He said.

"Wait your famous rap star aren't you. man I love all your music." Kevin said.

Sam B punched the last zombie down "Glad to hear someone loves more than just one song of mine." He said smiling. "How's everything on your end Logan?" Sam said his Walkie.

"Yeah were all good up here, I'll contact Sinamoi and tell him the all clear." Logan said. He and Eddy walked into the room up top and opened the door. They went to the radio on the table. "Sinamoi you read. The lifeguard building is all clear." Logan said.

"Glad to see you guys are still alive, all right everyone pack up were heading out. We'll be there soon." The man on the other end, assuming to be Sinamoi, said.

Kevin and Sam walked into the room "Good job out there people. we kicked some zombie ass out there." Sam said in a happy tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you two kids doing here any way." Logan asked.

"We came here on vacation, that's it. And then we wake up the next morning and then things start trying to eat us." Eddy said.

"Just you two?" Logan asked.

"No." Kevin replied. "There's more of us hiding in a surfboard shack on the beach." he continued.

"Well, you guys helped us out so you two are welcome to come stay with us if you want." Sam b.

Eddy and Kevin looked at each other and smiled "Yeah that'll work." Kevin replied. "We just need to go get our friends" He said as he and Eddy turned to walk away.

"You guys need an escort or anything?" Logan asked.

"Nah, we can handle it." Eddy said, as he and Kevin walked away back to the surfboard shack.

**Well here we are... the end of this chapter. Anyway, I wanna thank you all for your update seeing as how I've been for a while. And another thing is the love this story has gotten. See, when I first started fanfiction "Ed Island" was the first story I started and it didn't get as much views as I thought it would, so when I continued on more stories the more I requests I got on this story. So I will continue more on this story for as much as I can. And remember I'm still looking for supporting OC characters. Thanks for reading and I as always... I will see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's that? I think its time for some more Ed Island! Hopefully you all like it.**

_last time on Ed Island, realizing that they were a do or die situation, Eddy and Kevin set out to find some supplies for their friends. As they continued their search, they spotted a lifeguard outpost on top of one of the hills of the beach. When they arrived they came across two more survivors named Sam b and Logan. After assisting them in clearing the lifeguard outpost, they decided to let Eddy, Kevin and their friends to join their group. With our six characters finding a new group of survivors, will everything go okay? let's find out._

Nazz, Rolf, Edd, and Ed sat in the surfboard shack as quiet as they could. Edd kept peeking through the door keeping an eye out for Eddy and Kevin, Nazz kept fiddling with her fingers, Rolf was looking around the shack, possibly looking for other source of weapons, and Ed being an idiot kept looking at the wall. It had been an hour and a half since Eddy and Kevin left to find supplies, and the whole group was beginning to worry.

"Do you think they're okay?" Nazz asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Edd pulled his head away from the door and looked at her "I quite frankly don't know" He said, he then continued to look out the door keeping watch. That's when Edd saw something in the distance a few feet away, three figures. As he took a closer look, he looked in terror as it was three zombies walking towards the shack. Edd closed the door quickly pushed his body up against it, "There are three of them out there." Edd said in a hushed voice.

Everyone immediately bolted upwards and hid. As they did they overheard the undead snarl and snarling and breathing adding more terror to them as remained quiet. They heard one getting closer to the door, Edd looked in horror realizing that he did not block the door, meaning that the zombies could easily come in. That's when they heard another noise what sounding like a couple of thuds, and grunting. Everyone remained hidden as they heard a couple of footsteps approach the door.

The door opened to reveal Eddy and Kevin, with a couple of bloody weapons. Everyone came out of hiding showing a look of relief on their faces. "You two certainly had us worried." Edd said.

"Did you guys find anything?" Nazz asked.

"Nope, but we found a new hideout, and get this, their are more survivors out there." Eddy said.

"You mean we have more companions for assistants?" Rolf asked stunned by what he had just heard.

"Yay new friends!" Ed yelled with excitement in his voice.

Everyone one shushed him worried his yelling would attract more zombies towards them. "Yeah, they let us join in, so we came back to get you guys. We should get moving." Kevin said.

Everyone picked up their weapons and walked out of the shack heading straight towards the lifeguard outpost.

_few minutes later_

the six finally arrived at the outpost and saw it had a couple more survivors inside. There even was a truck in the garage which had not been there when Kevin and Eddy were there, which meant it was just put there. they walked up the steps of the outpost and into the small room, their they saw a women a purple dress and another that looked like a hotel attendant.

"That's them, their the one's that helped us out" Logan said pointing at the group.

another man in a lifeguard polo shirt with red shorts and a tattoo on his left eye walked towards them, raising an eyebrow "A group of kids helped you out? that sounds kind of strange." he said.

"Well, it was actually Eddy and the other kid in the green shirt helped out." Sam b said.

The man looked skeptical, finding it hard to believe that a group of kids managed to help them. "Alright," He said with some concern in his voice "I'll believe that for now. And hey, if they handle themselves well they could be of some use." The man added "Just to properly introduce my self, my names sinamoi."

"I'm Eddy" Eddy responded

"The names Kevin dude. That's Nazz and Rolf." Kevin added

Edd walked up offering an open hand to Sinamoi "Pleased to meet Sinamoi sir, My name is Edward Double D." Edd said. Sinamoi reached out and shook Edd's hand.

That's when Ed ran up and yelled "And I am Ed." He said with a smile.

"Right." Sinamoi said with a confused look.

"Okay, so we secured to the lifeguard station. What now?" The women in the purple dress asked.

"Well, this lifeguard is pretty secured so we'll be fine here. However we won't make it long without food. If no help comes, we might have to head to town for supplies." Sinamoi said.

The other woman jumped in "But the city must be infested with zombies." She said with concern in her voice.

"I know, but we can't worry about that. Just see if you can help out anyone else around in the meantime." Sinamoi said before sitting down and messing with the radio.

Everyone left the room to give him some time alone. "So I don't think we introduce ourselves. My name is Purna." Purna said introducing herself.

"And I'm Xian Mei." Xian Mei.

"Okay now that we all introduced ourselves, I say we find out who needs our help. I'm gonna go see if I can fix that truck." Logan said.

"Wait up I can help." Kevin said as he followed behind.

The others looked back at ones that remained where they were "What about you guys." Eddy asked.

Purna picked up her machete and dusted it off "Me and Sam are gonna go for a supply run, if any of you think you can handle yourselves your welcome to join us." Purna said.

Eddy jumped in "I can come. I had a lot of fun fighting zombies. I wanna go again." He said with excitement in his voice.

"Rolf will also assist you as well." Rolf said.

Edd hesitated but stepped forward "I guess I shall accompany you." He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Sam and Purna smiled, being proud of the kids charisma and bravery "Alright, lets get a move on."

* * *

Downstairs in the garage, Kevin and Logan were working on the truck. Logan was under the truck while Kevin handed him tools. "Alright. Wrench please." Logan said sticking his hand out as Kevin handed him the wrench.

"I bet its ready now, I mean it doesn't look that wrecked." Kevin said as he walked to the driver side door and opened it. "Let's turn it on."

Logan gave a surprise look "No don't!" He yelled but was late when Kevin had already activated the truck "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Logan yelled freaking out, trying to make sure the car didn't spill out any fluids. Kevin quickly turned off the truck giving a nervous look "The truck has wrecked parts under it, if I can patch it up, we'll be able to use it. In the mean time, try not to fuck it up even further." Logan said giving a pissed off look.

Kevin rolled his eyes and went back to assisting Logan. Sam B and Purna came down the stairs with Rolf, Eddy, and Edd. "Be right back, we're gonna find some supplies." Purna said walking pass the two of them.

"Whatever, have fun." Logan said waving his hand from under the truck and went back to repairing it.

"How long till it's fixed anyways?" Kevin asked bored out his mind.

"Shouldn't be too long I'm sure. Hand me the ball Peen bracket." Logan said reaching out his hand. Kevin handed him a hammer and Logan reached back out "I said ball peen, not hammer you idiot." Logan said

"What's the difference their the same thing, they're hammers." Kevin said in an annoyed tone.

Logan steamed "There is a humongous "Difference", just give me the right one." Logan said getting angry.


End file.
